


bouquet of feelings

by glorybringer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, flower shop au, happiele: tsumugi as a florist, im good with tags as you can see, me: hear me out. natsume as a florist, thats it, very sappy flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorybringer/pseuds/glorybringer
Summary: “Which flowers should I use to tell someone I like them?”Here we go again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on twitter you know i've been talking about this au for like. a month at this point... but it's finally done! yuppi~  
> thank you amanda for proofreading this, you're a star

This happens way too many times, if you ask him. Working in a flower shop does not only mean having to deal with flowers every moment of your life, but also having to give advice to complete strangers. Natsume is sure by now that most people believe flowers are capable of everything, from suddenly bringing two people back together to give real joy to someone’s soul.  
Which is not completely wrong, but it is not right either. He doesn’t care to warn his customers about it, though. 

“Which flowers should I use to tell someone I like them?” 

Here we go again. This is, without any doubt, the question he’s heard more often since he started working as a florist. 

Natsume, with a tired expression on his face, looks at the person in front of him; he seems to be around the same age as him, messy hair he would light on fire immediately, a tiny smile, the face of someone who’s hoping in something.  
He sighs. A classic brave boy with his puppy crush, he has seen too many of that kind.  
“I was thinking about red roses but…” the customer adjusts the glasses on his nose “Wouldn’t that be too… Normal?”  
“It Would.”  
The customer nods, throwing a look around the shop. “I don’t know much about flowers language, I don’t even know where to begin.”  
“Well, that’s my Job.”  
Natsume walks past the counter, bringing himself where the pots of flowers are. The customer follows him in silence. 

He has done this same thing many and many times. It’s kind of tiring after a while. Sure, sometimes people ask flowers for different occasions: a birthday gift, flowers for someone who’s recovering, a simple act of kindness out of the blue. But this is what he’s used to. 

“What about Carnations?”  
The customer looks absolutely lost.  
“They mean fascination, distinction and Love.” he gestures towards some small pink flowers and the customer’s eyes follow his hand.  
“They look pretty…”  
“Mh-mh. They are, Indeed.” Natsume agrees, throwing a lovely look at the vases of flowers. He’s somehow got attached to them - they’re his only company when no one walks by. They’re also the perfect company, because they’re just there, silently, waiting for him to give them attention, but they’re not demanding. They wait.  
Natsume likes his job. Maybe a bit too much. Sometimes it’s boring and he has to go through very empty days, but other times he just feels… in the right place. “Which color would _your person_ prefer?”  
“Uh,” a small, apologetic-like smile, takes place on the customer’s face "These flowers are for someone who would go through anything to reach the top of the world. For someone who would start a war, but is so fragile at the same time." there's a glimpse of sadness in his eyes as the words tumble down his mouth, and Natsume catches it before the customer throws it away. When his gaze goes back on the florist it is gone already. "What color would you suggest for this kind of person?"  
Natsume tilts his head “Well… Pink ones are nice to look at and they give out a very Gently vibe, but, Mh,” he taps his index finger on his chin “In this case, I would suggest Red ones, without any doubt. A strong Color for something incredible fragile. Don’t you think this kind of Flower resembles the person you’re talking About?”  
The smile on the customer’s face doesn’t reach his eyes “It does.”

[...]

_The first time they met the sun was shining proudly. When they meet the second time, teardrops are falling all around them._

“Which flower can heal a broken heart?”

That’s a very funny question. 

“Flowers can’t Mend a broken heart,” Natsume says, adjusting the bouquet he was supposed to finish ten minutes ago “I’m afraid that only Time is capable of Doing that.”  
He raises his head and two golden eyes fall on the person who just got into the shop. “Oh,” it’s the first thing that leaves his lips when he noticed _him_.  
“I know You.” Natsume puts his elbows on the counter and rests his chin on the palm of his hands “You came here last Week.”  
The customer looks at him with genuine surprise in his eyes “Yes.” he replies, softly, surprised someone would even remember him for real. He usually goes unnoticed. “I bought carnations.” he scratches his nose, nervously “Red carnations.” he adds.  
Natsume nods. He puts the bouquet aside - that girl should come getting it soon - and falls on the chair behind the counter. “How can I help you?”

“The person I bought flowers for rejected me.”

_Oh no._

"That's very Unfortunate." Natsume replies, totally uninterested. It isn't the first time something like this happens and Natsume can't really understand why customers feel the need to share bits of their private lives with him. Humans are weird. Interesting, overall, but mostly weird. Natsume doesn't care about the customers' love lives. His own life is already as a mess as it is and he doesn't get paid enough to be a counselor as well. He lifts his head and lets out a sigh. "Why are you Here?"  
The customer blinks twice, giving him a confused look in return. Natsume rolls his eyes.

_Boring._

"Why are you Here?" he repeats, going back to look at the magazine he left on the counter earlier "If the person you bought flowers for rejected you I'm guessing you're not here to buy other flowers for Them." he flips through the pages absently "Correct me if I'm Wrong."  
The customer stays silent for a while "You're not wrong."  
"I knew it." Natsume closes the magazine and his golden eyes shoot a look at the costumer on the other side of the counter "So, my question is Why are you here Again?"

Silence falls between them and since the shop is empty nothing can be heard. The customer looks around, visibly uncomfortable, before laying his eyes on Natsume again. A small, embarrassed, smile curves his lips. "I don't know." he confesses.

"Choose a Flower."  
"What?"  
"Do It. Choose a flower, do it Carefully. Choose the one your heart really Desires. You're not in a rush, Right?" he shakes his head no, still unsure of what the florist is trying to say "Take your Time then. Just don't bother me in the Meanwhile."  
It takes some seconds for the customer to nod silently and then step away from the counter, wandering for the shop looking for that one perfect flower. The flower his heart really desires. The flower that connects with his heart. He doesn't understand what this is about, but it's better than to keep on complaining about something he can't fix. Also, it will keep his mind occupied for a while, so it isn't so bad. 

When he steps away Natsume crosses his arms on the counter and rests his head on them. His eyes follow every movement the customer makes. He's not scared he will do something stupid, but he does look a bit clumsy, and he really doesn't want to clean up any sort of mess. He could get scolded for it as well if it happened so no, thank you very much.  
He sighs.  
This isn't what he expected from this day.

(...)

Almost fifteen minutes have passed when That Boy, as Natsume has started calling him in his head, is in front of him again. "Sorry it took me a while," he says.  
Natsume shrugs "I told you to take your Time. Now, let's see... Which flower Have you Chosen?"  
A white, pure, flower is between them. Natsume doesn't look surprised: it kinda suits the customer, he can't help but think. A snicker smile takes place on his face.  
"I'm... not familiar with flowers," says the customer, bringing a hand on the back of his head, a soft laughter escapes from his mouth.  
"It's a Camellia," Natsume helps him "I'm guessing you don't know its meaning either, then." with the point of a finger Natsume trails the petals, slowly, afraid of breaking something so fragile. "It means ‘waiting’. You See? This is what you need to do right Now. You need to Wait. Give time to yourself and Things will get Better, eventually." Natsume tilts his head "Getting worried and Sad over the past won't bring you Anywhere. If you feel guilty now, then learn from your Mistakes, but don't let them stop you. We all make mistakes sometimes but it doesn't mean our life is Over. Just Wait, and you'll get something Good." Like a flower in the middle of a sunny day, a warm smile blooms on Natsume's face. "We all need to experience bad Things if we want to be able to Appreciate what's going to make us truly Happy."  
There's surprise on the customer's face, genuine surprise, eyes wide and lips parted. "... What was it?"  
Natsume smiles. "A prediction."  
The customer laughs "Are you a fortune teller?"  
Natsume shakes his head "My mommy is," he explains "and she taught me how important Magic is in everyday Life. You chose this flower knowing Nothing about It. Yet, don't you Think its meaning fits your situation Perfectly?"  
"I guess it does."  
"Isn't it like Magic, then?"  
The light of the sun peeks through the glasses doors, laying on Natsume and giving him a halo of light. While looking at him, like he's in a dream, the customer nods "It is like magic, indeed." 

[...]

"Natsume-kun!"  
Behind the counter, Natsume can't help but sigh. At this point he would recognize that voice everywhere. It's been almost a month since That Boy - Tsumugi's the name, he learnt - has kept coming in. For no reason at all. Most of the days he doesn't even buy anything, and he just wanders for the shop, looking at the flowers, asking for Natsume's help when he can't recognize them - which happens very often.  
"What do you want Today?"  
"What's with that long face? Did something happen?"  
"I'm just Tired." Natsume replies, glancing at the composition of flowers that still needs some more attention "I have to make three of These for Tomorrow. I'm taking a break right now, so if you need something you better be Quick."  
"I see..." Tsumugi replies, smiling almost as if he's apologizing for bursting into the shop without thinking about it. Of course Natsume's busy: he's working, after all. He has seen him deal with customers sometimes, he has seen him recommend them flowers, he has seen him teach some guys the meaning of the flowers - "Are you sure you Want to buy that for your Girlfriend? It's Not going to end Well if you do." - Natsume-kun takes his job seriously, despite he has an annoyed look on his face half of the time. “I want to buy flowers today.”  
Natsume raises an eyebrow “That’s new from you. You always come Here and treat this place like your House.”  
“That’s not true! First of all, I come here because I like your company!” Tsumugi says bluntly and none of them expected those words. Natsume snaps his head to look at him, wide golden eyes, and Tsumugi can feel the flush spreading on his face. It’s like he’s burning.  
Natsume tries to hide his embarrassment behind a snicker smile “Of course you like my Company.” he sing-songs. How come that idiot said something like this in such a casual tone? “So, you said you’re here to buy Flowers.”  
Tsumugi coughs, then nods “A bouquet.”  
Natsume groans “Do you really need it _Today ___?” it would be okay any other day, but why while he still has work to do. This boy really knows how to ruin his plans.  
“I’m sorry… I really need it today.”  
“It can’t be helped, then. Which flowers?”  
“Morning Glory.”  
“That’s all?”  
“Uh… Pansy, too.”  
“Well then…” Natsume mumbles, making a mental image of the bouquet he’s going to work on “It’ll take around forty minutes for it to be ready. You can come back later.”  
“Can I stay here instead?”  
Natsume sighs and waves his hand “As usual, I guess.”

(...) 

"I'm assuming you found someone else to give Flowers to."  
Tsumugi smiles, entertained and a bit embarrassed "I did. They're for someone who opened my eyes when I needed it the most."  
"Mh." Natsume wraps the decorative paper around the bouquet. He can't help but feel upset at the thought of Tsumugi giving these pretty flowers to someone. Someone who's probably waiting for him out there. It's annoying, so annoying.  
It's just fair, though.  
Tsumugi is a good person. A mess of a person, boring, a person that makes him angry most of the time - and he has a stupid face. But despite all that, he's one of the kindest people Natsume has ever met. Natsume is sure Tsumugi is loved by many. He's just that kind of person. 

Natsume ties a white ribbon around the flowers and it hits him, suddenly, the realization that one day Tsumugi will stop coming by. He won't see him peeking through the door anymore, his golden eyes won't follow him around the shop while he smiles at the flowers. It's sudden and somehow hurts, and Natsume hates it. He's not supposed to feel like this. There's no reason for him to feel this way, not for a stupid, annoying, customer. 

"Here." he says, angrily, lending him the bouquet.  
"It's very pretty, Natsume-kun!"  
"It's my job to make them Pretty. People won't Like them Otherwise." 

Tsumugi said he keeps coming in because he likes his company, but Natsume is well aware, it isn't enough. 

"Don't stand there like an Idiot." Natsume tells him, eyes half closed, wondering why Tsumugi hasn't left yet. He holds the bouquet in his hands, looking around nervously. "You should go and give your Flowers to that Person. It'd be Better for me as Well if you just Go, since I have Lots of work to take Care of and-"  
Tsumugi cuts him off, "I'm... I'm trying." he stutters.  
Natsume puts his fists on his waist. "To do What, exactly?"  
Tsumugi gulps, and Natsume is afraid he will start panicking in front of his eyes "I want to give these flowers to someone, and I’m trying to,” he stops for a while “It’s… harder than I expected, eheh…” 

Tsumugi’s fingers shake as he lends the flowers towards Natsume. Tsumugi looks down, too embarrassed, and doesn't even notice what he's doing - the soft petals touch Natsume's nose softly. Taken aback by the other's action, the florist steps back. Natsume blinks once, and twice. He throws a look at the flowers that are still right in front of his face, he tries to catch a glimpse of Tsumugi's figure but he's all hidden behind the colorful bouquet. 

It can't be. It can't be what it looks like. That would be some kind of dream, something that comes right from the deepest of his imagination, as weird as it could sound. Natsume hates that his own mind would be able to create something like this.  
This can't be the reality. 

"What are you Doing? What does this Mean?" he asks, unsure of how to react.  
"What do you mean...? These flowers are for you, Natsume-kun." 

Something in Natsume's chest trembles, but he puts it aside, it's annoying and it took him by surprise, and he sure doesn't like it. He's not used to this. He's not used to this kind of feeling that's making its way through his whole body. His cheeks suddenly feel so warm. 

"They can't be for me, you Idiot." that's all he says. That's all he wished for - even though he would never admit it out loud, it would be too much for him - and still he's trying to throw it away. 

"But they are..." Tsumugi raises his head and Natsume can finally look into his eyes. They show pride, strength, even though his cheeks are as red as Natsume's. They're both ignoring this tiny detail. "They are for you. Natsume-kun, when I was at my lowest, you helped me. Maybe it meant nothing for you, but it was a lot for me. You took your time and talked to me like I was a real human being capable of having emotions. You made me feel like my feelings were still as important, even though someone just stepped over them like they were nothing." Natsume stands still, unable to speak a word, so Tsumugi keeps doing it in his place "I don't know why I came back, I have no idea," a soft laugh escapes Tsumugi's lips, and it's like a bell, a sweet melody ringing in the air "But I’m glad I did. I could never thank you enough for the words you gave me that day. They were like - like a lighting in the darkness: they shined so bright… Like your smile! Ah… Am I talking too much? I’m sorry…” Tsumugi places a hand on the back of his head, looking visibly flustered “I just thought that- that uh, you, should- should k-” 

Tsumugi’s word, however, get cut off.  
Natsume stands with his hands on the counter, leaning towards him, enough to rest his lips on Tsumugi’s. It doesn’t last long, and it can’t even be called a real kiss, but it is enough to send shivers down Tsumugi’s back. When Natsume’s lips touch his, Tsumugi realizes he has been waiting for this moment. Since how long, he wouldn’t be able to tell. But when they’re so close, he knows, it’s just right. When he looks at Natsume pulling away and smiling at him, he feels like he has finally reached something good - the good Natsume talked him about, what’s going to make him truly happy. That type of good you reach only once in a lifetime. 

Natsume takes the bouquet in his hands; his smile is so gentle and Tsumugi’s sure he has never showed it to him before. He’s used to Natsume’s angry expressions, but to be fair and weirdly enough, this kind of softness fits him well. “I’m glad you came back that Day, too.” there’s something new in Natsume’s eyes - Tsumugi wouldn’t dare to call it relief, but that’s very much what it looks like. “Well,” Natsume begins “Are you going to take me out for dinner now, at Least?”  
Tsumugi is taken aback by that question. He didn’t even think, not even for a second, to get to this point. He was ready to accept a rejection - again - and to spend the rest of his days mending his broken heart. This is much more than he’s ever dreamed.  
“Uh,” he mumbles “If… If you want.”  
Natsume nods “Let me finish this Compositions first, would You?” Natsume waves his hand, inviting him to leave “I have Work to Do. See you Later.” 

_“Pansy,” Natsume once said to one of the customers “If you want to tell her how much you Care of her, you should use Pansy.”  
Tsumugi was looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, careful to not be too obvious, but Natsume was smiling peacefully and it was hard for him to look away “And I would suggest some Morning Glory as well. They’re for willfull Promises. If you want to confess, this is the Ideal. Or you could use some red roses, which are the common flowers of True Love. They’re overrated, if you ask Me.” _

__

Tsumugi has never believed in magic. Not for once in his life. But this time, magic gave him something like hope, something like Natsume. And when he looks at Natsume’s smile, he feels like his life is seriously going in the right direction. 

_000._

Tsumugi’s arm finds its place around Natsume’s waist, pulling him closer, as he leaves a trail of small kisses on Natsume’s neck.  
He can feel Natsume’s body shivers a little and he can’t help but smile against his skin.  
“Are you awake?”  
“Now I Am.” Natsume replies, tiredly.  
It’s been a year - a whole, long year - since the day in which their first kiss bloomed among flowers.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”  
“Mh. It’s Okay. I have things to do, I can’t nap all Day. Unfortunately.” Natsume lets out a groan, and Tsumugi laughs softly. 

“You know… I was thinking…” Tsumugi begins but stops midway, so Natsume mumbles a “Mh?” acknowledging him.  
Tsumugi clears his throat and then speaks again “Your prediction,” he says, quietly. He presses a kiss on Natsume’s shoulder “It came true. I did find my happiness for real.”  
And for someone like him, someone who has spent his whole life believing he would have never been loved, that’s the most comforting thing.  
For someone like him, who has never feel worthy. For someone like him, who finally feels at home.  
If a useless, empty being like him has been able to feel this way in the end, maybe the world is not as cruel as it seems to be. 

Natsume stays still for a while, then he turns towards him to face him.  
A playful smile is painted on his face “Of course it came True,” he agrees “My predictions never Fail.” 

Tsumugi laughs, that’s so like Natsume. But it’s also one of the reasons why he feels in the right place at the right moment.  
He places a kiss on the tip of Natsume’s nose “Right.”  
“We have to Get up.”  
“We have to.”  
“Go make some Tea.”  
Tsumugi pinches Natsume’s waist before getting up. He grabs his glasses from the bedside table and drags himself across the room. 

“Tsumugi.”  
About to leave, Tsumugi stops and turns his head. Natsume gives him his back, so Tsumugi’s eyes rest on the fabric of Natsume’s shirt.  
“I’m Happy too.” 

It’s like a spell, like a promise. 

“I couldn’t ask for something better, then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i had an excuse for this sappy thing you've just read but no. im just a hopeless romantic and im very embarrassed right now. hmu on twitter @natsumugiis


End file.
